weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Curio Caecilius Spurius
Appearance History Early Life His father, Marcus, was a moderately well-to-do lawyer, when during a war in his homeland of Elvorix, he was forced to flee, settling here after a long and difficult journey. It was here that he met Curio’s mother, Kaylee, the daughter of a deposed lord, who while unimpressed with Marcus, begrudgingly agreed to their courtship, and eventually their marriage. A few years later, Curio was born. While Marcus had at first been overjoyed that he would have a child, he was devastated when Kaylee passed away during the birth. He was not cold towards the young Curio, but slowly became more engrossed in his work as a junior prosecutor. Curio’s childhood was defined almost entirely by education. He had very few friends, in fact it was often observed that he would spend the periods where he was not learning reading heavy tomes - each and every one on the subject of law, the classics, or history. By ten, he already had a basic understanding of the legal system, and he learnt to mitigate confrontations with a few well placed words, and able to quote classical literature with ease, as well as speak three different languages, one of which is a dead language. As he made his entrance into adulthood, his father had become rather famous - he was know as a lawyer who could not be beaten, no matter how slippery the defendant. He also spent much of his time at home training with his father’s long standing bodyguard and aide, Bret. He learnt the way of the blade, and was a semi-competent duelist, though he did not often rely upon these skills, they would later help him during representation in trial by combat. When Curio turned 16, his father threw him a party, inviting all manner of nobles, family friends and ex-clients of his. However, his latest case, the murder of a distant noble, was more high stakes that he was bargaining for - he was poisoned, and died before his son’s very eyes. Adult life Curio, wrecked with grief, followed the case of his father’s murder obsessively over the next few years, while it made almost no progress. So much so, that he discovered the corruption that was allowing the assassin to roam free, and was too discovered by the corrupt parties. He fled for his life, taking only what he could grab from his family home, and ran through the city streets, looking for any work elsewhere, and finding himself at the doorstep of the Collective. Finding there a safe place to stay, and a way to put his talents to good use, he has chosen to remain there, until he day he can remove the cancer of corruption from the legal system - something he vowed on his father’s grave that he would do. During the war of the collective, he was hit by a backfire of a magical mortar, crushing his leg, leaving him crippled. He now walks with a cane, and cannot stand without it. Having travelled far and wide, Curio found himself imprisoned and later joining the Justices, a group of legal specialists dedicated to take him in, and he found himself rising through the ranks quickly. He has recently gained a position of power as the chairman of interdimensional realtions. Iconic Lawyer Relationships